1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing assembly for a roller of an inking or wetting device of a printing machine for moving the roller toward or away from a print ready position.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 42 31 672 C2 discloses a bearing assembly for a roller in an inking or wetting device of an offset printing machine. Each roller journal is held in a roller holder that is linearly movable toward the print-ready direction. The roller holder runs on a linear guide located in a housing mounted on a frame of the inking or wetting device. Further, the roller holder is urged by a spring toward the print-ready position. The housing also contains a pressure-medium-operated clamping device for clamping the roller holder in the print-ready position.
A problem with this prior art device is that to remove the roller for a roller change, for example, an adjusting device that contains the spring must be detached. Therefore, the roller cannot be moved away from the counter roller or counter rollers in a simple manner.